Benutzer Blog:Just a MessageBoardsFan/Fazit zum Adventskalender
Grüßt Mid! (Wenn jemand den ganzen Mist liest und dazu was kommentiert bin ich sehr, sehr glücklich.) Heut ist Heiligabend, und somit hat das erste, eher experimentelle, Adventskalender-Projekt sein Ende gefunden. Innerhalb unserer Gemeinschaft auf Wikia gab es bisher auch nur drei Weihnachtsfeste, zwei in der Rpnation, wobei diese beim ersten Weihnachtsfest inaktiv war, und nun dieses in Miderde. Bis auf das von Rpfreund erfundene Holznachtsfest und ein paar Standard-Floskeln an Heiligabend hielten sich die Festivitäten eher in Grenzen. Das hier war also auch das erste Weihnachtsfest, welches im Wiki wirklich gefeiert wurde. Hier schließe ich nun mein Fazit zur ganzen Sache, und spreche am Ende des Beitrags noch einige andere Themen an, welche für das Wiki wichtig sind. Aber zuerst gehts zum Adventskalender. Fazit und Statistik zum Adventskalender Ich bin im großen und ganzen doch recht zufrieden. Am Anfang waren zwar nur 12 von 24 Tagen belegt, aber zum Ende hin konnten wir doch alle Tage vergeben. Ich musste leider ein paar mal für andere einspringen, da sie am Ende doch keine Zeit hatten, einen Artikel zu schreiben. Das ist einerseits verständlich, andererseits finde ich es auch furchtbar Schade, dass man nicht schon im Vorraus was geschrieben hat, wenn man weiß, dass es zeitlich für einen eng wird. Loben möchte ich vorallem Woodgrain Gerbil, wegen der hohen Qualität seiner Artikel, und J.J. Winchester wegen der überraschenden Quantität an Artikeln, die er innerhalb einer Woche rausgebracht hat. Das Wiki ist nun 24 Artikel reicher. Nun eine kleine Statistik, wer wie viele Artikel geschrieben hat: *Aggressiverstein hat einen Artikel formuliert (9. Dez) *Varanopode hat einen Artikel formuliert (bzw. gezeichnet, 20 Dez) *Rpfreund hat einen schrecklichen wunderbaren Artikel formuliert (23. Dez.) *GnadetheRipper hat zwei Artikel formuliert (5. und 10. Dez.) *Isaac Holmes hat zwei Artikel formuliert (1. und 3. Dez.) *Woodgrain Gerbil hat vier Artikel formuliert (4, 9, 11 und 18 Dez.) *JJ Winchester hat fünf Artikel formuliert (12, 13, 15, 16 und 17 Dez.) *Ich habe neun Artikel formuliert (2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 19, 21 und 22 Dez.) Vielleicht wissens einige schon, aber ich habe vor kurzem ein JavaScript hinzugefügt, mit dem man Nutzern spezielle Auszeichnungen, sog. Orden geben kann. Ein Beispiel lässt sich hier rechts auf meiner Nutzerseite finden. Bisher gab es Orden nur für die vier Gründungsväter (Klappi, JJ, Varan und ich), all jene, welche bisher Senator waren (Klappi, Varan, Astrid, Newt, Gerbil und ich) und für MidnaChan. Ich habe nun vor, auch solche Abzeichen für die Teilnahme am Adventskalender zu machen. Am Abzeichen wird man auch die Anzahl der erstellten Artikel sehen können. Holznachtswettbewerb Schade finde ich an der ganzen Sache, neben den wenigen Ausfällen die es gab, vorallem das Scheitern vom Holznachtswettbewerb. Einzige Artikel die hierzu eingesendet wurden sind Holznachten in Mühlburg von Woodgrain Gerbil und Hänsels Holznacht von meiner Wenigkeit. '''WICHTIG: '''In den Kommentaren findet die Abstimmung statt, welcher der beiden Artikel den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat. Man darf aus hoffentlich offensichtlichen Gründen nur eine Stimme abgeben, die Teilnehmer vom Wettbewerb dürfen an der Abstimmung nicht teilnehmen, da es nur zwei waren. Zur Umgestaltung des Wikis Die Gemeinschaft hat sch im großen und ganzen auf den Neustart vom Rollenspiel ziemlich festgefahren. Dass die Götter komplett entfernt werden sollen finden auch eigentlich alle Nutzer, Midna wird dann als einzige Göttin verbleiben. Der Senat wird demnächst mehrere Abstimmungen zum genauen Verlauf des Rollenspiels und zu neuen Gesetzen für dieses beginnen. Da es eigentlich sicher ist, dass die Götter aus dem Rollenspiel getilgt werden, müssen die Artikel welche diese behandeln auch entsprechend umgeschrieben werden. Einige Artikel werden sicherlich nach dem Neustart keinen Mehrwert mehr für das Miderde-Wiki haben, diese werden dann in unser Archiv-Wiki verschoben. Einige Artikel wird man so umschreiben können, dass sie eher über Mythologie als über reale Fakten innerhalb der Rollenspiel-Welt sprechen. In diesem Fall bitte ich darum, den alten Artikel zu "Name des Artikels"/alt zu verschieben und dann den neuen Artikel bei "Name des Artikels" zu schreiben. Als kurzes Beispiel nehme ich den Artikel Lord Englisch. Die alte Version kann man bei Lord Englisch/alt finden, die neue findet man regulär bei Lord Englisch. Weiterhin habe ich einen ersten Entwurf für eine neue Weltkarte gemacht, welchen man hier einsehen kann. Die Karte ist noch nicht komplett beschriftet und somit auch nicht final. Die vielen nicht eingezeichneten Ländern sollen im Verlauf des Rollenspiels von den verschiedenen Europäischen und Amerikanischen Großmächten kolonisiert werden. Kleinere Änderungen sind möglich, aber vom Konzept her bleibt die Karte so wie sie ist. Im europäischen Raum sind zum großteil die selben Staaten vorhanden, die drastischten Veränderungen wurden am Amerikanischen, speziell aber am Südamerikanischen Kontinent vorgenommen. Ende Das war dann auch genug für heute, die meisten werden das hier vermutlich erst in den Folgetagen lesen und auch ich werde für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr im Wiki anwesend sein. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch alle besinnliche Feiertage. Viva Midonia! -- Salvator v. PfauenhausKontakt 12:19, 24. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag